Of Odd Ideas, Romances, and General Randomness
by Kishite no Mirror
Summary: Used to be my single drabble Maybe, now evolving into a small pile of odd things. Slash referneces and some very serious weirdness ahead, as well as everything from sob stories to rolling on the floor. Recently added: PERFECT SOLDIER
1. MAYBE

BH:I dunno WTF I was smoking when I wrote this, but I really like it anyway

Rhane:pokes fic Eh, Authoress-lady, who is this talking about?

BH:Well, I could think of at least one couple from every anime I've ever seen that this'll work for, but I'm gonna make it a Rockman.exe fic just cause that's the mood I'm in right now.

Christ: Um, what couple exactly?

BH: Cookie to whoever tells me what couple it is, mutters since I dunno myself. R&R, Please, Thanks!

_**Maybe**_

Maybe he's not perfect

Maybe he's crazy

And wild

And absolutely hopeless

Maybe he drives you crazy

Maybe he's too careless

And never listens

And gets you into trouble

Maybe you hate that stupid smile

Maybe it's too infectious

And never goes away

And doesn't make sense

And maybe

Maybe

You love the idiot

Maybe he's too arrogant

Maybe he's rude

And cruel

And totally heartless

Maybe he drives you up the wall

Maybe he thinks too much

And over-analyzes

And gets mad

Maybe you wish he'd smile

Maybe laugh, just once

But she says he does

When you're not watching

And Maybe

Maybe

You love the asshole


	2. BROTHERS

BH:Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse... Ladies and gentlemen, this is Rose KitsuneEXE-san's fault. Anyone whose read her Drabbles collection will understand this before it's over. Anyone who hasn't, I order you to go read them. Now hides in a WWI style trench with a helment and a shield Go read, and be afraid...

Rhane:Why did MY creator have to a mental case?

Gabriel:Speaking on several millenia of experience, Satan, they all are

Rhane:STOP CALLING ME THAT!

BH:**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer:Do you really think I'd hand Rockman over to WB if I owned it?**

**_BROTHERS_**

You're twins

Born the same night

Same parents

Same blood

But only one could survive

You're brothers

One made of flesh

And blood

And bone

The other of data

A machine

Given DNA and a human face

Your brother's falling in love

With the same person as you

And somehow, you don't care

You're a machine, after all

A machine like no other, perhaps

But still, a machine, and not allowed to love

As long as you can watch over him

"Good night, Enzan-sama..."

Nothing else matters...


	3. AISHITERU

BH:And here we have a completely RANDOM Enzan/Blues drabble that I dedicate to Rose-san, simply because I love her stories... does that sound as corney to you as it does to me?

Rhane: BH, anything you say sounds corney

BH:_sweatdrop_ anyway, like I said, random drabbles are bad for you (especially when you've got your Geometry teacher reading over your shoulder)

Belezebub: You poor teacher has been terrified by your antics, BH, I'm proud of you

Christ: BH, you're in Journalism, shouldn't you be working on an article?

BH:Hon, I AM working on a new article, about fanficiton

Rhane:Riiiight...

BH:**R&R folks! **does happy authoress dance 120 hits in 12 hours!

**Disclaimer: God forbid the day that somebody is writing these for one of MY books...**

__

_**AISHITERU**_

You're not sure when you figured it out

Probably around the Dark Chip incident

And part of you was worried

But, then again

It's Enzan

When has he _EVER_ been normal?

You watch them closely now

Just to make sure you're right

There it is

That slight twitch

The look you know no one else notices

That odd, sad smile

And you want to laugh, because it's so obvious

If you know how to look

And sometimes

You just want to scream

And lock them together in a room

Until they admit it

Because they're too damn arrogant

To do it on their own

Laika says to give them time

They'll come around on their own

Heh, yeah right

This coming from the guy who can't figure out his _own_ emotions

Much less anyone else's

Right, Searchman?

But maybe...

You won't need to interfere

Because you're watching again

And he knows you are

And he gets up anyway

And softly kisses his sleeping navi

"_Aishiteru, Blues..."_

Then shoots you a glare

That could melt steel

As if daring you to say something


	4. LIMITS

BH:This is another one of thise WTF did that come from drabbles, but I love it just the same. It could do for a couple different couples, hell, it could even go with BROTHERS if I tried hard enough... _sweatdrop_

Rhane:BH, you're nuts

Christ:_reading outline for Life and Death, Light and Dark_ ...BH... you DO realize what you're planning here, right? Do you have ANY idea how confused you're going to make people?

BH:It's straighten out in the end, I promise. Everything'll be explained in the will, I promise

Christ:Why am I still worried?

BH:May I remind you that Life and Death is your fault in the first place, as you're the one who gave that fluff ball moment between Yume and Laika.

Christ:It's no more my fault than Nathan and Belzebub's.

BH:Screw you... **R&R folks**

**Disclaimer:I OWN EVERYTHING! _gets dragged off by some weird government guys_**

_**LIMITS**_

They're twins

Your twins

Your sons

They shared blood once

So you shouldn't be surprised

That they now share emotions

You watched them constantly

Amazed at how close they were

Though they'd only just met

One brother of flesh and blood

The other a trapped soul

You've watched for three years

They're sixteen now

Falling in love for the first time

They one they love is sick

And you can only watch

As each has to face his limits

And your heart breaks

There will never be a fight

Not over Him

Because

As much as they both love him

And they both vie for his attention

You can already see

Who He loves

And one of them

Already understands

And he never drops his smile

As he reaches out

And his hand falls through his brother's


	5. GREEN EYES

BH:I am SO sorry I've taken so long to update, guys... N-Zero's charger cable's gone kaput, so I don't have a laptop at the moment. I have to write everything at school or on grandma's computer at 2 in the morning when she's asleep.

Rhane:But, to make up for it, BH is putting up two drabbles... two very WEIRD drabbles today...

BH:_sweatdrop_ seems my drabble collection is starting to roam into the Rockman X universe now... Oh well, I'm too lazy to move it over to the Mega Man section, it's laible to get lost in there anyway.

Christ:_poking at GREEN EYES_ BH, you're getting very morbid

BH: You have no idea, darling. GREEN EYES is not only a Rockman X drabble, it's also a teaser for a new story Tori-chan (TearsOFFallen Angel) andI are going to be working on in the near future. So read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:Do I have to keep doing these things? Of course I don't own Rockman X! (My copy of the games hasn't even come in yet _cries_)**

**Please R&R**

BH:Cookie to anyone who tells me who the story's talking about, well, at least two, I'm still wondering on the third one myself...

**_GREEN EYES_**

You've got his eyes.

It's a simple statement, one that everyone made the first time they met you. It's the first thing I noticed, and it's the reason I immediately liked you. It's the reason everyone knew you two were connected, that you were alike.

You just laughed and shrugged it off, just like he did. I suppose I noticed it more than anyone. You two were so alike, just not in the ways people expected you to be. The way you moved, the way you tilted your head, but mostly, the way your eyes lit up or narrowed or burned at the simplest things.

I love you almost as much as I loved him, if only because of those little things. You figured that out, too, and I knew you'd never tell, because you're the big sister, you'll keep any secret asked of you. I can see hundreds of secrets, told and buried by countless reploids, in those emerald eyes.

It's always those damn green eyes.

I saw the tears in your eyes and I knew he'd done something. You were tough to crack, just like him, and I'd only ever seen you cry over him. I begged and pleaded, but you refused to tell me where he was.

I wasn't mad at you. I couldn't dream of it. You were doing exactly as you told him you would, and for that I love and respected you all the more. But I pestered you for weeks, just the same.

Months later, you threw yourself in front of me, the same way he would have, and came back grinning and cursing just like him, too. I stopped after that, I don't know why, but maybe something in that sacrifice finally allowed me to let go a little more.

Two years, and you've taken over his old job. You've changed; you're stronger and faster and smarter than anyone expected you to be. You always say you'll never be as good as he was, and I can still see him in your eyes whenever you say that.

No matter how much you change, you'll always have his eyes.

And suddenly I hate them. I hate your eyes, because they're his, because I still see him every time I look at you.

And you know, don't you?

You know how much it stings every time I see your eyes. That's why you always look away when I look at you, to save me the pain, right? You know how much I cared for him.

But I still see them. Quick flashes or green during a fight that's too bright to be your armor, a hint of emerald every time we meet in the halls. They're burned into my mind.

When I close my eyes, they're still there, bright and laughing and full of life, and I see him.

They're in my dreams, and every dream becomes a nightmare as soon as I see those green eyes.

I can't stand it anymore.

You're a medic, you've got knives everywhere, it's easy to find one in the cluttered heap you call a room.

You sleep like a rock. I know, he tested it out. He stuck a pen through your hand once when you fell asleep over one of those projects you like so much.

You didn't even twitch. So I know you won't feel this.

I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, but I can't take this anymore. I'm so sorry, but I have to.

Those damn green eyes.

_I'm sorry._

Two quick slashes, long and deep, from eyebrow to mouth.

_I'm sorry._

The blood looked like tears, but I'm the one who was crying.

_I'm so sorry._

I haven't visited you because I know you won't want me near you know.

_I'm sorry._

You're learning to fight blind, but you won't let anyone help you. You're so much like him.

_I'm sorry._

You stop, set down the staff in your hands.

_I'm sorry._

You turn your head in my direction, and I see your face for the first time.

_I'm so sorry._

You smile sadly and hold out your hand.

_I'm so sorry._

"I know you're there."

_I'm so sorry._

You pick up the staff again and return to attacking the mannequin. You need help.

_I'm so sorry._

I don't know when I moved, but suddenly I'm behind you, hands next to yours, guiding you attacks, whispering hints in your ear, just like when you first started fighting.

_I'm so sorry._

"I just couldn't stand it anymore."

_I'm so sorry._

"Those eyes..."

_I'm so sorry._

You stop and lean your head against my shoulder, "Alia doesn't want me near you anymore."

_I'm so sorry._

"But you're all I've got left."

_Why am I crying again?_

That was hundreds of years ago. You stayed longer than any of the others, even after I made you kill them.

But, as I knew you would, maybe hoped you would, you finally escaped, vanished, just as he did.

I always wondered what happened to you. Now I've found out.

You still wear the blindfold I gave you, but you're against me now. You're not afraid to kill anymore, either. You're going to kill me.

And he's standing next to you.

And somehow I've always known...

"I'm sorry, X."

That his green eyes would be the last thing I'd ever see.


	6. Learning To Be Human Again

BH:And here we have ANOTHER variant from my normal drabbles... this was technically written for Project Dream, but it somehow fits better with the Against All Odds trilogy. It can be taken half-a-million different ways, but if you wanna get painfully technical (cue spoiler music) it's my characterYume Kusanagi's partner musing/self-ranting about who EXACTLY it is that isn't human.

Rhane:In other words, prepare to be confused.

Belzebub:Three guesses who her partner is _sweatdrop_

BH:Anyway, this is way into the future in Against All Odds, in the last of the trilogy, but it may not take place at all. I'm still letting the ideas run loose in my head on that part.

**Disclaimer:DAMNIT! Enough already!**

**Please R&R**

BH:Try not to read this as an addition to one of my stories, just... read it, I guess. Keep an open mind.

**_Learning to Be Human Again_**

What makes us human? Is it our DNA, out genetic makeup? Is it our appearance? Our strength?

Is it the will to live?

Or is it how we live?

They say she is no longer human, not since she returned. Maybe it makes sense, after all, most of her body is machine now, more steel than bone, more metal than muscle.

She is strong, faster and smarter than any man in the lab where she was rebuilt. She can pickyou upand throwyou through a wall with one hand if you tick her off. Any machine she touches she can control.

She is a machine, perfectly and artfully built to replicate a human, but with the strength to destroy whatever she touches.

But a machine cannot love. Machines are programmed to take orders, not chose for themselves.

And that's exactly what she did. She chose you, chose to stay with those she loved before she was rebuilt.

She is gentle, her hands, cold steel underneath flesh and blood, are warm and soft as she tends to your injuries. She held her brother's hand as they waited to learn of his partner's fate.

Machines don't do that.

Machines don't risk their lives to protect someone they don't even know. Machines don't nag and tease you until you admit you're in love.

Maybe she's not entirely human. Maybe her heart is made of something other than organic material. Maybe her voice is artificial, and maybe her muscles are lined with steel. Maybe she can do things normal humans can't.

But her scars are proof that she is human. Her eyes, as bright and wild as fire, those could not be a machine's eyes. She watches everything, seeing things in you, in them, that no one else can. Machines

don't say the things she does at exactly the right time.

A machine didn't teach you how to be human. She did. If anyone was a machine, it was you.

You were a perfect soldier, programmed to follow orders and never question.

Then she came along and, out of the blue, knocked you off your feet with her bare hands. Thirteen years old and able to do something no soldier could. She had no voice, but her eyes said everything. She became your partner, your ally, and, slowly, your friend.

You learned how to smile, but only for her.

The first time you laughed it was because of her.

You learned to trust her.

And she taught you how to be human


	7. PERFECT SOLDIER

BH-IT LIVES!_ falls over dead_ God, I'm exhausted... I expected to be able to do some work on my stories over Spring Break, instead I had to do 10 gigs of paperwork because the president of my club flaked out on me AGAIN, so I haven't gotten ANYTHING done other than that

Rhane-_pats BH on the head_ We love you anyway, BH

BH-Well, I managed to pull out this random drabble while I was sitting in the hospital with my dad (yeah, did I forget to mention that? My dad was in the hospital with pneumonia) Don't ask me what I was thinking, cause I don't know. And as for LOVESTRUCK and Life and Death, Light and Dark, I'll have the next chapters up as soon as I can. Break ends in two days and I've finally got a free minute to write, so plan on me at least updating L&D before Monday. **Please R&R**

**Disclaimer:Haven't we already had this discussion?**

**_Perfect Soldier_**

He was a soldier first

He was raised to be one

He was your partner second

Against your will

A perfect soldier

Never questions orders

Never flinches

Never shows emotion

And he was

You hated him

He despised you

But he followed orders

Just the same

You don't know when

You won his respect

You don't know when

You began to care

But suddenly

He smiled

When no one was looking

A perfect soldier

Never questions orders

Never flinches

Never shows emotion

And he is

Unless he's with you


End file.
